Ultraman Legend
"The Legendary Ultra Warrior, Ultraman Legend" ―Delaxion to Ultraman Legend, Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle is an Ultraman fusion of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Justice. His only appearance is in the film Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle. Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 35 *'Running Speed': Mach 12 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 9 *'Jumping Ability': 4000 meters *'Grip Strength': 200 000 tons Powers and abilities: *'Flight': Ultraman Legend can fly faster than Cosmos or Justice *'Legend Barrier': Ultraman Legend can create a green sphere barrier around himself to protect and block the large blast from Giga Endra. *'Light Of Legend' ( Spark Legend ): Ultraman Legend's ultimate attack, Legend can create a powerful energy attack that can destroy everything in one hit. This technique cannot be blocked or dodged. Although Legend had only Performed Light of Legend and Legend Barrier, he had several ability that was never shown in the movie. *'Legend Protect': Legend cab create a wall of energy that is emitted from his body, it can protect against all attacks. *'Legend Session': Legend can suspend himself in the air, while in space or the most powerful of gravity fields. *'Legend Clear': Legend is able to see through other side of any obstacles. *'Legend Hyalice': Legend's acute hearing can pick up on and unreasonably small sound within a short distance. *Legend Shift: Legend exercises the full extend of his mental abilities(Ultra Psychokinesis). *'Legend Rocks': Legend can stop an enemy in the air. *'Legend Practices': Legend can materialize a hidden enemy and see through illusions. *'Legend Kinesis':Legend is able to move enemy through the air (Psychokinesis Ultra ). *'Time Mobility': Legend is able to travel into the past and future at will. *'Legend Burst': After lifting the enemy with Legend Kinesis, Legend performs a Burst energy. Daikaijuu Battle RR only. History Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Ultraman Legend is the fusion of the Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Justice, after their fight with Gloker Endra they flew into space ready to defeat the rest of the Gloker fleet that was preparing to attack. Their beams had little effect against the huge war ship and they were blasted back by its super strong beam attack. They weren’t ready to give up yet, however. They united into one super being, a giant of untold power and strength: Ultraman Legend! The powerful warrior of light held the destructive beam of energy and forced it back into the ship! The blast ripped the huge craft apart and an explosion larger than that of any other engulfed the superhero. Ultraman Legend returned to normal, separating back into Cosmos and Justice whom looked on as the rest of the fleet turned around. The Earth would still be guarded by Ultraman Cosmos, but would also be guarded by Ultraman Justice! Video Game Appearances Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Ultraman Legend appears in the videogame "Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3" as a new character. Abilities: *Light of Legend ( Spark Legend ) Although he's a playable character, He is unable to be saved on the memory card. Due to his finisher can destroy any enemies with one hit and can be only saved through an Action Replay MAX. Mega Monster Battle NEO: Ultra Monster Arcade Game Ultraman Legend reappeared in the Mega Monster Battle NEO: Ultra Arcade Game in a card form Gold Card. His ability is Spark Legend that cannot be either dodged or evaded. Daikaiju Battle: RR Ultraman Legend reappeared again in the Mega Monster Battle RR. his card are Legend Kinesis (2100), Spark Legend (3100) and Burst Legend (4100). Toy release information Ultraman Legend's toy will be released by Bandai on 2002 during the Ultraman Cosmos VS Ultraman Justice Movie and will resculpted in 2009 as the 31th release with new packaging. Gallery Spark Legend.gif|Spark Legend ( Neo ) Legend Kinesis.png|Legend Kinesis ( RR Card ) Spark Legend.png|Spark Legend ( RR Card ) Burst Legend.png|Burst Legend ( RR Card ) Spark Legend 2.png|Spark Legend (2) (RR Card) Ultrmn Lgnd rise.JPG|Ultraman Legend's rise Trivia *Legend is the first fusion Ultra, but not the first instance of ultras merging. That title belong to Taro who fused with every Ultra Brother that preceded him. *Dialogue in the movie he debuted in, implies Cosmos and Justice were originally Legend before he split into the two for some reason. *Legend was originally considered to be the star of the movie that eventually became Ultraman Saga, he was turned down in place of a new Fusion Ultra . Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Legend Category:Videogame characters Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Cosmos Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Sacred Ultras Category:Ultras With Rounded Head Category:Fusions Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Protagonist